RAINBOW
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For GaaHina Love Parade/Kumpulan drabble/Kau…, senyummu, sedihmu, kekuatanmu, kelemahanmu. Memberikan warna pada diriku. Karena, hidupmu, hidupku, hidup kita … adalah pelangiku./RnR?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rainbow by Jessie J**

**No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This ****exactly is just for fun.**

**.**

**For:**

**GaaraHinata Love Parade 2012-2013**

**Theme: Colors**

**.**

**Warning:  
AR, kumpulan drabble, OOC, Typo(s), Gaara Point Of View, yang pasti masih jauh dari sempurna**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

_Kau…,_

_Senyummu. Sedihmu. Kekuatanmu. Kelemahanmu._

_Memberikan warna pada diriku._

**Red**

Merah. Darah.

Dulu, aku mungkin menyukai warna itu. Hidupku hanya dihabiskan untuk menumpahkan lebih banyak darah lagi. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku membenci warna itu. Terlebih jika warna itulah yang mendominasi di tubuhnya.

Dia berdarah. Dan akulah yang seolah mati rasa.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Tubuhnya masih bergerak, berputar. Ia masih melawan meski napasnya terengah. Tubuhnya basah, karena darah dan keringat.

Dia kuat. Aku tahu. Persis seperti yang dikatakannya saat dia datang dan meminta misi ini. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukan ini. Kenapa dia tidak mau berhenti.

Dia masih berlari. Menerjang beberapa musuh sekaligus. Semakin membuat tubuhnya penuh akan warna merah. Dan saat itulah aku melihat sebuah _shuriken_ melayang tepat ke arahnya.

Dia menyadarinya, aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar.

"Hinata!"

Dan saat itu juga aku merasa tak lagi punya nyawa.

**.**

**Orange**

Sinar jingga dari mentari sore itu menyelusup melalui celah-celah jendela tempatku berbaring. Tepat jatuh di wajahnya yang kini tersenyum lemah.

"A-Anda se-seharusnya tidak perlu menyelamatkan saya, Kazekage-_sama_," dia bergumam, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Jadi, kauingin aku membiarkan seorang bawahan mati saat ia bertarung untukku?" aku berdecak, "Bagaimanapun aku berkewajiban untuk menjamin keselamatan ninja yang kusewa. Aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikanmu ke desamu dalam keadaan hidup."

"Ta-tapi, sa-saya hanya…." Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Menghela napas. Lalu berucap pelan, "Maaf."

Aku hanya diam. Menatapnya memainkan jemari sambil sesekali mengintip wajahku dari balik poninya. Dia nampak cantik saat guratan jingga dari matahari itu mengenainya. Dan seketika aku tahu, aku menyelamatkannya bukan karena tanggung jawabku sebagai Kazekage. Tetapi karena…,

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh seperti kemarin lagi."

… entah mengapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

**.**

**Yellow**

"Kenapa harus bunga matahari?"

Aku menatap Hinata dan sebuket bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah yang dibawanya.

Dia menunduk. "A-apa Kazekage-_sama_ ti-tidak menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung. Biasanya orang lain yang menjengukku tidak pernah memberikan bunga matahari." Aku menunjuk setumpuk buket bunga yang telah disusun Temari di samping meja.

"Du-dulu, Ino pernah bilang kalau bunga matahari melambangkan semangat." Dia memeluk buket bunga mataharinya. "Sa-saya sering memberikannya pa-pada Na-Naruto-_kun_ saat dia sakit."

Naruto, huh?

"Bunga matahari memang cocok untuk Naruto," gumamku.

Dia mengangguk. Pipinya merona. "Tingkahnya yang penuh semangat dan rambut pirangnya memang mengingatkan pada bunga matahari."

Aku mendengus. "Sepertinya aku harus mengubah warna rambutku dengan warna kuning…,"

"Eh?"

"… agar kau menyukaiku—seperti kau menyukai Naruto."

"Hah?!"

**.**

**Green**

Aku sedang duduk di atas dahan sebuah pohon besar saat dia mendatangiku.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu ka-kalau Anda datang ke Konoha, Kazekage-_sama_," dia tersenyum dari bawah. "Senang melihat Anda sudah sehat."

Aku tidak menyahut. Dalam gerakan cepat aku turun dari pohon dan menggendong Hinata, membawanya duduk di dahan tempatku duduk tadi. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi sama sekali tidak melawan.

"Salah satu hal yang kusukai dari Konoha adalah pepohonannya yang hijau," aku bergumam.

Dia mengangguk. "Sa-saya juga menyukainya."

"Suna terlalu gersang. Tidak banyak jenis pohon yang bisa tumbuh. Hijaunya pepohonan Konoha jauh lebih enak dipandang."

"Ta-tapi Suna memiliki warna hijau lain yang juga enak dipandang."

Aku menatapnya, "Oh, ya? Apa?"

Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. "Ma-mata Anda. Sa-saya suka melihat warna hijau mata A-Anda."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Ada satu hal lagi yang kusukai dari Konoha." Aku menyeringai. "Di Konoha ada kau … Hinata."

Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah meronanya, karena ia terlihat begitu cantik. Mungkin aku akan menggodanya lagi lain kali?

**.**

**Blue**

Langit hari ini begitu biru. Begitu juga lautan yang kini membentang di hadapanku. Semuanya biru.

"Saya suka laut biru dan langit biru," dia bergumam, "begitu menenangkan."

Dia tersenyum. Memandang jauh ke arah lautan. Membuatku turut tersenyum tipis. Menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

Dia memang sedang mengajakku ke tempat favoritnya di pinggir Konoha. Berhubung dia tengah bertanggung jawab untuk mengawalku selama berada di negara api ini. Tentu saja, aku sendirilah yang meminta Hokage agar menjadikan Hinata sebagai pengawalku.

"Kau menyukai warna biru?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai warna biru karena warna mata Naruto?" aku menebak.

Dia membelalakkan mata. "Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah?

Dia menggeleng.

"Kupikir kau begitu menyukainya. Hingga kau sepertinya tidak pernah bisa melepaskan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya."

"I-itu dulu." Dia menatap langit di atas kami. "Se-sekarang tidak lagi. La-lagi pula Kazekage-_sama_-lah yang mengungkit-ngungkit tentangnya lagi."

"Oh, ya?" Aku tahu tentang Naruto yang tetap memilih Sakura. Aku juga tahu kalau Hinata tengah patah hati karenanya. Tapi aku hanya ingin … mengetesnya? "Bukankah kau memutuskan untuk menjalankan misi secara gila-gilaan karena kau … frustasi?"

Kali ini dia menunduk. Aku tahu tebakanku benar. "Saat itu aku memang bodoh," dia bergumam, "Terlalu merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Oleh keluarga Hyuuga dan juga oleh … Naruto-_kun_."

Aku menyentuh puncak kepalanya. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau terlalu bodoh jika menganggap dirimu tidak pernah dibutuhkan."

Dia menatapku, sekilas. Lalu menunduk lagi. Wajahnya merona. "Ka-Kazekage-_sama_, sa-saya—"

"Dan aku lebih senang saat kau tidak perlu menggunakan kata 'saya' dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kazekage'."

Dia menatapku, tersenyum. Lalu menatap ombak yang bergelung di lautan. "Sa-saat ini, sa—aku su-sudah memiliki tujuan baru."

Dan aku harap tujuan itu adalah aku

**.**

**Indigo**

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa Suna tidak lagi menjadi desa yang menarik. Setiap hari, ada saja yang terasa kurang. Sebelumnya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ada apa sih denganku?

"Kau itu Kazekage! Mana bisa kau terus-terusan meminta kunjungan ke Konoha, Gaara!"

Aku bisa melihat Temari yang memarahiku, lagi.

Aku tahu. Aku sadar. Aku Kazekage. Aku adalah pemimpin Suna. Aku hanya…. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika berada di sini.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Aku menggeleng. Tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis berambut sewarna nila itu?"

Gadis berambut sewarna nila? Hinata?

"Oh, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya." Kali ini Temari terkikik. "Aku pernah begini saat bersama Shikamaru, kau ingat?"

Rasa apa? Seperti apa?

"Kau memang sudah dewasa, Gaara." Temari kembali berucap. "Oh, karena aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan betah duduk di kursi Kazekage berlama-lama, jadi aku mengundang gadis Hyuuga itu."

Hah? Apa? Mengundang Hinata?

"Masuklah, Hyuuga-_san_."

Dan belum sempat aku menyadari perkataan Temari, Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerjaku. Tersenyum sopan. Dan menunduk. Rambut sewarna nilanya menggantung di wajahnya, cantik.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak terlihat seperti Hyuuga dengan rambut nilanya—kebanyakan Hyuuga kan berambut cokelat," Temari berbisik, "tapi dia cantik. Pilihanmu tepat, Gaara."

Aku mengangguk. Dia memang cantik. Dan rambut nilanya adalah hal yang paling aku kagumi. Sangat cocok dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua. Selamat bekerja, Gaara." Dan Temari pergi, meninggalkan kami.

"Ja-jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan, Kazekage-_sama_?" tanya gadis itu setelah Temari berlalu.

Aku menatapnya. Rasanya sangat pas. Sangat menyenangkan saat dia ada di sini. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kurang dari Suna selama ini. Di sini, aku tidak bisa melihat rambut sewarna nila milik Hinata.

Aku menyeringai. "Aku penasaran, bagaimana rambut anak kita nanti? Sewarna dengan rambut nilamu? Atau rambut merahku? Atau malah … gabungan keduanya."

Dan dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

**.**

**Violet**

Bunga lavender.

Aku menyukainya. Menenangkan. Mengingatkanku pada satu orang; orang yang kini duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku suka tempat ini," dia berucap.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bunga lavender ini mengingatkanku pada matamu," ucapku.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu menunduk.

Kami terdiam. Cukup lama. Membiarkan aroma lavender di sekeliling kami memenuhi rongga pernapasan.

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu baik pa-padaku, Gaara?"

Aku menatapnya yang masih saja menunduk. Kedua tangannya tengah memainkan bunga lavender. Bunga berwarna ungu itu terlihat berputar-putar karena ulahnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

Dia menggeleng. "Ka-kau pasti punya alasan."

Aku menghela napas. Alasan? Apakah itu memang perlu?

Aku menarik dagunya, mengarahkan mata ungunya tepat di depan mataku. Memandang mata itu. "Aku suka mata ungumu yang penuh tekad saat bertarung."

Dia merona.

"Tapi kurasa itu hanyalah satu dari jutaan alasan yang bisa kuberikan. Kenyataannya, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa alasanku menyukaimu."

Tanpa kusadari, dia bergerak. Memelukku.

"Su-sudah cukup kau membuatku tergila-gila," dia berbisik, "aku juga menyukaimu—dan aku juga tidak tahu alasannya."

Aku juga bergerak memeluknya. Rasanya hangat. Sungguh, aku benar-benar berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga—mengabadikan saat ini.

"Kurasa kita memang tidak butuh alasan untuk saling menyukai satu sama lain."

Dan ungunya lavender di sekeliling kami telah menjadi saksi ikatan di antara kami.

**.**

_Karena,_

_Hidupmu. Hidupku. Hidup kita._

… _adalah pelangiku._

**.**

**A/N: Semakin ke bawah semakin aneh ya? #ngek# udah pasti gak sesuai sama lagunya nih LoL**

**Well, karena saya memang gak pernah bikin drabble sebelumnya, jadi saya memang gak pede sama karya saya yang satu ini ;;w;; #guling2**

**Happy new year all! Btw, tanggal 1 Januari juga ulang tahun akun FFN saya lho, tepat dua tahun nih udah gabung dan mengenal kalian. Tapi saya tetap aja jadi author abal ya? Haha X"3 #miris**

******Oh ya, buat kalian-kalian yang suka sama GaaHina, ikutan event kita-kita yuk! Diadakan dari tanggal 27 Desember sampai 19 Januari. Temanya warna. Dan harus memakai judul fanfik dari judul lagu (dan pemilik lagunya harus ditulis di disclaimer). Info lebih lanjut, langsung ke grup GaaHina All The Way aja di facebook. Partisipasnya ditunggu ya XD**

**Yosh! Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca!**


End file.
